


The Snake of Fen 沼澤之蛇

by kakakc



Series: Never tickle a sleeping dragon 別驚醒沉睡中的龍 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>沼澤叢林間，出現了一隻鷹。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snake of Fen 沼澤之蛇

層層疊疊的綠，陣陣障氣，沼澤蛇行。

 

一聲尖銳的鳥鳴清脆地回響。

 

只見樹上蔓生的藤爪氣根糾纏上一隻巨鷹，棕色斑紋的翅膀用力拍著。

四周的蛙與蟲陣陣私語，葉間伸吐的舌彷彿已等不及待落網的點心。

 

「看誰來了， _一隻狩獵的鷹？_ 」

無聲無息出現的男巫如蛇般滑行於這片低窪地中，停下於鷹被困的樹下，緩慢地伸出了單手，讓如鋼鐵般有力的鷹爪抓住。

 

鋼爪成了一隻女性的手。

 

「您的家一片狼藉。」

藍袍黑髮的女巫藉由對方單手的扶持站穩於長滿青苔的軟土之上。她的一雙鷹眼透露著不滿，第一句話當然先批評對方的居家品味。

環視四下，潮濕窒息的氣溫，蘆葦水草亂生，也許是隱居的好地方，卻是更適合死體腐化的歸處。

 

「能預知一切，就別現身於此，先知雷文克勞。」

Salazar Slytherin一副謝絕訪客更沒茶水招待的模樣。

「只坐在原地思考而不行動的先知只能預知自己的死期。」

Rowena Ravenclaw鄙視短視偏見與一概而論，簡潔地反駁。

Salazar擺手不願跟她糾纏於哲學話題，直接道其來意：

「您來是為了最近提倡的主義：建造學院、培養人材…類似的。」

Rowena用 _你這深山野人也知道嘛_ 的表情頷首：「於當代這是事在必行的。」

言下之意她是在詢問他的意願。

 

當今黑魔法最上乘的巫師。

 

「我 _必然_ 會參與吧？」Salazar聞言只是低笑，趁機再次諷刺對方的先知能力，卻不讓對方有反擊的機會，他頓了一頓即答：「我 _當然_ 會參與。」

 

他答應得過於爽快以至於她來不及皺眉。

 

「這包括在您的預見中嗎？我需要 **報酬** 。」

 

他微笑陳述代替詢問，手習慣性地撫摸著項間重甸甸的金色鎖盒。

肩上的長蛇吐信，響尾的陣陣振動如蟲拍翼的回聲。

 

鎖盒中盛滿慾望，蛇信間露出毒牙。

 

她瞬間了悟他的要求，神情變得冷峻。

 

**──他要知道未來。**

 

她當然久聞他的野心。

他當然久聞她的天賦。

 

**如蛇吞象。**

 

然而她卻猶疑了。

 

──若沒有執行者，預言如何成立？

 

野心勃勃的他需要一個能於未來對換的確認。

 

黑髮的巫女傾身於他的耳邊細吟：

 

　　 _『史萊哲林的血脈將 **權傾天下** 。』_

 

 

用一道預言來換取一道魔法。

 

鷹展翅，蛇滑出沼澤，預言踏上實踐的道路，歷史的齒輪運轉。


End file.
